


Danza de emociones

by KirumoSanchez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Gen, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirumoSanchez/pseuds/KirumoSanchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La criatura Kageyama salta al nuevo mundo que se le plasma cual recuadro de niño de cinco años. Pero no es tan colorida y preciosa como una pintura de niño. Es la cruda realidad. Oikawa tiene su propia pintura, no puede congeniar con la de Kageyama... Tal vez sí. Todo expresado en saltos y giros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danza de emociones

**Author's Note:**

> «Haikyuu! No me pertenece, solo juego un poco con los personajes de Furudate-sensei».
> 
> «Esta historia contiene una pareja “crack” si este tipo de parejas no te gustan por favor abstenerte de seguir leyendo».  
> «En sí la historia es contada a través de una obra de baile teatral. Tal vez no lo entiendas al principio y menos en el transcurso de los capítulos. Pero espero que cuando termine esta historia llegues a comprenderla de principio a fin».

Una mujer en la parte inferior derecha, el hombre en la izquierda. Ella comienza a moverse con el violín y contrabajo, sus brazos se mueven de un lado a otro, sus pies se aferran al suelo, se arroja al suelo y rueda en movimientos serpenteantes, su rostro se muestra sereno, en paz, la sonrisa vuela cual ave en todos sus sutiles y encantadores movimientos. Queda hincada, sus caderas se mueven, sus brazos se sacuden nervios, precisos. Sigue haciendo lo mismo. Dando vueltos en el suelo, levantándose solo para contornearse, saltando de un lado a otro, giros, más giros por el mundo, ahora su rostro parece decidido a enfrentarse la invencible adversidad, buscar desesperada y cariñosa algo más. En un momento cae al suelo.  
Ahora es el turno del hombre, sus pasos son distintos, firme, fuertes. Arden en imponer fuerza sobre los que una vez la mujer dejo, su rostro parece duro, sincero, crudo. Como si la percibiera, acaparando su presencia en cada punto que ella alguna vez toco. Y aun así demuestra que no la acapara. Nadie podrá.  
Entre sus giros y saltos cae al suelo, la mujer ahora esta hincada, abrazándose a sí misma, deseando calor, su rostro ruega, mientras estira sus manos al público y sus labios se abren en gritos silenciosos. Él se arrastra por el suelo hasta llegar a su lado, abrazándola por detrás de manera suave, delicada: la manera que ella necesita. Se deja envolver sobre él. Cierra sus ojos, cree que ahora todo está bien.  
La canción acaba, ellos se apartan, se miran confundidos, analizándose. Rodeando a su contrario, esperando lo peor…  
Aun dudan del otro, no saben si esto está bien. Ella le reclama, golpeando sus mejillas, el sus pechos cual gorila, salta adelante y ella da pasos atrás con la punta de sus dedos. Lo analiza haciéndose caparazón con sus manos, él se calma y estira sus manos diciéndole que puede acercarse, su rostro mismo suplica por ella, sus labios la nombran. Mira la fragilidad, se acerca con calma, un pie delante y luego el otro, gira y es atrapada en los brazos ajenos. Los dedos de él apenas se atreven a rozar el rostro fino que le entrega la calma.  
El violonchelo hace su entra en esta ocasión, los dos comienzan a girar del lado contrario del otro, saltando, moviendo sus brazos, sus piernas a la forma del otro. Chocan las primeras veces, cayendo al suelo y ellos volviendo a intentarlo. No piensan en rendirse, sus rostros parecen determinados. Los pobres seres han caído en los peores sentimientos. El violonchelo es su compañero en ese desafío. Sus gestos muestran deseo, poder, cariño. Se acerca, pero sin tocarse en algún momento.  
Comienzan a girar juntos, ahora son uno. Firmes, ella sonríe con emoción, él tiene un gesto sereno. Saltan, emitan sus movimientos; brazos adelante, de puntillas, abren sus piernas, su columna se retuerce con la indudable emoción. Saltan sin control, más giros, más descontrol. Más y más cosas sin sentido, ella está perdida en esa emoción, su rostro lo muestra una dulzura asfixiante, emocionada. Sostiene su cabeza y rueda por el suelo. Él salta, ruedo, vuelve a levantarse, sus brazos al cielo y su boca abriéndose en unos gritos agobiados.

El violonchelo se calla, ella sigue con sus sentimientos desperdigados en el suelo, él gira más lento constante con el paso de los vivos afligidos.

Las teclas del piano comienza, él se arrastra por el suelo hasta llegar a su lado, pegar su cabeza al estómago de ella, rogando con exasperación su atención, aferrarse a todo lo que ella representa, lo que él nunca obtendrá. Sus ojos, su boca chillan, proclaman de todo. Ella sigue perdida en otro mundo, en los aires emociones de lo poco que él le ofrece y parece suficiente, no nota la carencia de ello.  
Él la obliga a levantarse del suelo, aun la sostiene de la cintura, ella sigue bailando con su rostro y manos; sintiendo que la hace girar por el mundo. Él se aferra a ella. La obliga de nuevo a moverse a sus pasos, ritmos fuertes, rápidos y demasiado intensos. Ella lo hace por gusto, para verlo emocionado, feliz en ese sereno rostro de indiferencia y pausado terror.  
El violín se une al piano desastroso, precioso. Para el día y la noche. Dos vueltas a todo el lugar, rozando las paredes, él la alza al aire, ella grita al mundo que es la única, la baja sin precaución. Aun así los dos reflejan cansancio, su sudor emocional.  
Derrumbados los dos sobre ese suelo y el piano acabando. Cierran los ojos quedando los dos solos en la oscuridad.

 

 

No se puede ver a nadie, es en un momento que la luz solo a punta en un solo lugar, hay una persona hecha bolita. Comienza la mujer a cantar en una misma nota que enciende a todos los recuerdo de la ópera. El violín comienza a pasear como viento alrededor de la musa de esa noche, no. La luna menguante que solo presenciará la llegada de la criatura iluminada por el proyector. Este mueve sus manos de manera suave con el ritmo de la vida.  
En tan corto tiempo llega alguien más a su lado para sostener sus brazos, tomarlo entre sus brazos y llevarlo al lado de ella y él que giran, dan volteretas y movimientos serpenteantes llegan para tomarlo entre sus brazos.  
La emoción se nota de una manera más evidente en la mujer, que ha tomado a la nueva criatura y ha comenzado a bailar por todo el escenario sin piedad de detenerse.  
Rápido pasa a ser dueño de los otros dos, la criatura aún sigue siendo arrastrada por otros sin mucho que poder hacer, con sus ojos cerrados y poco movimiento no logrará nada.

La mujer y la criatura comienzan un lento mundo de giros, danza con emoción dan sus saltos. La criatura sigue con la emoción de un patito a su madre. Vuelve a girar sobre el escenario, mientras la canción es rápida, el violín su pase a la infinidad de una libertad demasiado irreal.  
La mujer lo sostiene entre sus brazos, no evitando sus actos, protegiéndolo. Se deja caer con ella al cielo del suelo. Con sus manos aun bailando con las ultimas cuerdas del ritma. Apagándose.  
Las luces apagan toda vida. Hasta que el violonchelo estalla de manera torpe, las persecuciones los siguen al paso de las armas junto a los gritos de guerra de los contrabajos.  
Llega el hombre a imponer su baile en los dos seres. La nueva criatura es obligada a dejar el escenario sin opinión alguna. Sus giros son lentos, adoloridos junto a sus pesados lamentos expuestos en sus brazos y piernas.

 

Los dos sujetos quedan en el escenario. Comienzan lo que es su unión en el tiempo de la música. Lo intentan una, dos, tres, a la cuarta él comienza con movimientos salvajes, firmes consistentes. Ella trata de demostrarle que debe ser paciencia y delicadeza lo que deben expresar, sus gestos gritan, suplican a que la escuche.  
Siguen aun sin poder estar de acuerdo, intentan hacerlo al estilo del otro, al final entre bailes que se vuelve turbios con el paso de los violines y trombones. Ellos ya no parecen congeniar más, su baile se empobrece, ella cae al suelo rendida. Él sigue su camino entre saltos y giros para desaparecer del escenario. Ella queda ahí tocando su rostro frustrada, dolida en toda su alma. Sus giros son tan apagados y destructivos para sus músculos, trata de cubrir su miseria con gritos secos, con sus manos. Nada detiene el derrame de su bote de emociones. Los colores caen, ella sigue bailando perdida, sola. El joven, la criatura nacida en una noche de luna: regresa y ahora es su compañía. Nunca estuvo por completo sola.

 

La criatura y ella comienzan desde el suelo, con el movimiento constante suave, pacifico. Transmitiendo seguridades y gustos. Para luego de forma lenta como el piano que ahora es el rey de esa escena; mueven las caderas, giran en el suelo. Se levantan y giran en silenciosos saltos que terminan en poses con las alas abiertas. Su baile dura la eternidad de seis minutos demostrándose todo y lo que faltará…  
Comienza otra canción, la criatura es el que la ínsita a moverse. Tener ritmo cual cangrejos, dar giros, saltar con todos sus miembros abiertos a lo desconocido, al temeroso mundo de la solitaria felicidad.  
Pero de repente el violín se estropea en unas notas extrañas, la mujer cae al suelo sin pieza a que seguir. La criatura se recuesta perdido, pega su rostro en el estómago de ella, no se aferra como una vez hizo otro ser, solo queda ahí esperando a que su propio ser cierre los ojos con ella.

 

No hay suficiente tiempo, el sonido de los contrabajos lo vuelve a la realidad. Grita para que dejen de seguir viviendo, él no tiene punto de inicio, está perdido. Reclama silencio, se aferra a sus cabellos que expulsan miles de emociones y su rostro mostró la viva imagen de frustración corroída por la indiferencia ajena.  
Él aparece, regresa de la misma manera que entro la primera vez a ese lugar, pero su objetivo solo es uno. Toma a la criatura sin cuidado, arrebatándolo de ella que se seca en el mundo de la perdida. La criatura chilla, sus ojos y boca gritan para que no sea arrastrado lejos de su mundo. Araña el suelo, patalea, suplica al mundo, a los violines que no lo dejen ser llevado al mundo oscuro. Nadie hace nada, al final es llevado sin dejar rastro. Su último grito por la libertad y desaparece en la oscuridad a la que él lo arrastro.

La música se va apagando, se preguntan si estuvo bien lo que hicieron, destruyeron la aferrada alma. Ha sido un error. Es lo más probable.  
Han pasado efímeras eternidades y el silencio sigue ahí, expectante, adolorido por su error. Tal vez nunca vuelva a…  
Las teclas del piano son golpeadas endemoniadas. El silencio se vuelve una tormenta de destrucción.  
La criatura lucha por libertad, sigue los pasos de su madre. Trata de ser paciente, una lluvia torrencial del desierto, él le impone a la fuerza ser un alma destructiva. La tormenta que arrastra a todos a su paso.  
No pueden, nunca congeniaran. La criatura intenta buscar su ser, él lo arroja al lodo de las palabras hirientes. A la desesperanza.  
Aun así se levanta y vuelve a girar, lo tira de nuevo con más fuerza. Casi se puede oír sus huesos rompiéndose. Él grita, la criatura solo vuelve a levantarse aun cuando sus piernas tiemblan de terrores inauditos.  
Abre sus manos a la libertad ficticia que le ofrece él, no puede hacer nada. Ya nadie lo ayudo, ahora solo conoce ese mundo. Su rostro ya no es la viva imagen de ella, se moldeo a la de él: serio, firme y aun así su cuerpo plasma los deseos secretos infelices de lo que una vez fue. Aún hay parte de ella viva en su negra alma.  
Esta vez entre giros se adentra a la oscuridad, no esperaba a que el piano le detenga, que los contrabajos le adviertan. Sigue su camino a ella. Se pierde.

 

La oscuridad y la expectación quedan en ese lugar, hasta que de nuevo la luz alumbra a un ser en el suelo. Es nuestra criatura derrumbada ahí. No está perdida en el mundo de la señora oscura, se encuentra hundido en lo profundo de los desastres de su humanidad machacada.

Entonces otra luz a sus espaldas alumbra un grupo de criaturas diferentes parecen estar mejor, mucho mejor en superioridad fingida. Entre más alrededor ocultan sus temores y la oscuridad a la cual son afligidos.  
La criatura se levanta de su incapacidad, de su destrucción, vuelve a reanimarse. Mira a esas nuevas criaturas.  
Una de ellas voltea a verlo, su mirada de superioridad, la sonrisa ególatra.  
Con una cordial inclinación espera que le den permiso a unirse. Le piden girar, gritar, encender el suelo con solo la punta de sus dedos. Lo hace, salta, rueda por el suelo, suelta su alma en cada maldito desgarrador paso. Los sentimientos se derraman en forma de gotas de sudor. Su alma esta al desnudo.  
Ese el único lugar que cree nuestra criatura que lo comprenderán. Sin duda así es, pero hay uno; es un ser destruido por cada nuevo movimiento de la criatura, no le interesa nada más. Su mundo es arrasado demasiado rápido y no puede hacer nada. Toda su persona demuestra un alma llena de bajos, altos y fuertes esfuerzos manchados en su ruda personalidad. La criatura arrogante que con sus giros deja a más de uno en el péndulo de la cordura. Su sonrisa al enfrentarse con alguien desconocido que llega con su alma destruida a demostrar superioridad en talento.  
Ese ser lo detesta, sus puntos fuertes son superados sin mucha dificultad por la criatura.  
Los demás en ese grupo admiran a los dos, pero el ser no acepta a la criatura. No puede, en muchas maneras quiere demostrarle que es mejor a esa criatura, cuando la criatura quiere demostrar que lo admira. Son seres con montañas de actitudes detestables y camuflajes silvestres llamados virtudes.

 

Monstruos con las mismas y diferentes oscuridades, entintados con inferioridades al mundo.  
Todos giran, congenial, su ritmo. Su paso. Su alma en casa movimiento, sus expresiones son oro junto al ritmo inmortal de la orquesta.  
Le demuestra a la criatura que él es el mejor, saltando mejor, sonriendo, desesperando a los trombones, perder el equilibrio a los violines, romper todas las cuerdas al torpe violonchelo. Rueda por el suelo pudriendo y marcando su alma en partes que esa criatura joven no llegará… pero que llegará.  
Lo detesta, lo dice sus miradas, sus danzas.  
Su punto débil.

 

Los dos están en ese punto en el que el violín y el piano quieren ser la estrella. Uno quiero serlo porque lo merece, su esfuerzo lo demuestra, él otro lo hace siguiendo pedidos y crecer más.  
Ninguno quiere dar sus saltos al otro, son suyos. Son su libertad.  
El piano está ganando. El violín hace lo que no debe; empuja y arruina el ritmo ajeno ciego por todas las frustraciones. Odios a los que la criatura es ajena.  
Lo apartan los demás ritmos, la flauta le grita, el arpa reclama. Se aleja arrastrándose, superado por sus emociones salvajes. Todos rodean a la criatura, la criatura no comprende bien lo que pasa a su alrededor. De alguna manera esta curioso por el violín que ha perdido su tacto celestial.

 

El ser perdido en sus giros, sus gestos muestran su propia confusión, una parte de él que nunca creyó tener se refleja en cada pedacito de su piel. Tiene que deshacerse de ella pronto, no la necesita, solo lo arroja a más a su punto banal de salvajismo. Gira, rueda, se mece con el violín su único acompañante. Salta, golpea su cara, toma sus cabellos. Aun lo siente, sigue vivo en torno a su vida.  
Gira. Una vez más, salta por todo el lugar. El violín pierde una cuerda, él su equilibrio, rueda por el lugar, golpeando el suelo afligido.  
Y ahí sin su compañía, todo se extingue, la luz solo lo está prestando atención a él, lo que buscaba y aun así su rostro proclama clemencia. Su estúpida inferioridad queda marcada en sus mejillas.

Pero su mirada cambia una de furia cuando escucha como el piano llega junto a la criatura, pero este solo se ha ofrecido a inclinarse darle las gracias y pidiendo un poco de su esfuerzo.  
Cae, deja que su cuerpo al fin deja en libertad carcajadas de impasibles sensaciones.  
El ser se ríe de la criatura, la criatura es tan tonta que no comprende.  
La luz deja de alumbrarlos a ambos, el piano prefiere guardar silencio dejando al arma silenciar todo.

 

El telón se cierra.  
Los actores salen y saludan. Dando gracias, el primer acto ha acabado.  
Oikawa mira con desdén al nuevo apéndice de esa compañía, luego vuelve a saludar al público.  
Esto no acabado, es el primer paso.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí llegaste aquí, eso quiere decir que le diste una oportunidad a esta cosa rara llamada Fanfic. Muchas gracias. :D  
> No sabría yo misma definir esto, solo la idea me vino. Quería plasmarla tal cual.  
> Así que no esperes que conteste si te llego una duda, sorry not sorry. Quiero esperar a terminarlo para responder a todas las dudas. Espero lo entiendan. Pero no los oprimo a no preguntar, tal vez si conteste o no a sus preguntas. LOL sí soy maldita, pero no tanto así que puede que si lo haga… o no. Y si es otro comentario diciendo algo bonito sobre el fanfic; es bienvenido.  
> Otra cosa es que como mis otros fanfic’s voy a tardar bastante en continuarlo, dos o tres semanas puede en actualizar, pero a la diferencia de los demás creo que este fanfic no será tan largo.  
> Eso quiero creer yo.  
> Sin más. Gracias por leer.  
> KNadeshikoMonster se despide. (๑>•̀๑)✌


End file.
